Mitad Vulcano
by FinVari
Summary: Danneth es una chica mitad vulcano, mitad humano, desde su niñez fue prometida a Spock un vulcano con sus misma ascendencia, todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Spock decide romper su compromiso,Danneth se siente herida pero piensa que con el tiempo todo se puede superar. ¿Que sucederá entre ellos?...
1. Capítulo 1

✵Capítulo N°1✵

_**Abril de 2235, ubicación planeta Vulcano, distrito ShiKahr, 1400 horas …**_

— Embajador Surak, ya puede entrar con su esposa — El embajador entro de manera tranquila, ahí sobre la camilla estaba su esposa con un bulto en los brazos.

— Aintzane — La mujer levanto la mirada y sonrió ante su esposo.

— Surak, acércate — El embajador se aproximo hasta la camilla, su esposa destapo al pequeño bebé que tenía en brazos.

— Se parece a ti — Menciono el embajador con una sonrisa, olvidándose por completo de su adoctrinamiento Vulcano, su esposa le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Si, pero, tiene tus orejas — Surak asintió — Y además me dijeron que su anatomía interna es completamente Vulcana — Surak tomo la mano de su hija, al abrir sus ojos vio un intenso color azul marino.

— Fascinante — dijo al ver los ojos de su bebé — Una combinación interesante entre tus ojos y los míos — Aintzane vio a lo que se refería su esposo.

— Podríamos recopilar más información sobre la combinación de los ADN si repetimos el proceso de creación de esta pequeña — Aintzane logro su objetivo vio como su esposo reaccionaba por un segundo a su propuesta, antes de volver tener su semblante neutro.

— Me parece aceptable — Contesto monótonamente, su esposa solo se rio, antes de ver a su hija de nuevo.

…

_**Cinco años después…**_

— Danneth — Una niña con orejas puntiagudas iba corriendo hacia su madre que la llamaba.

— Si madre — La pequeña tenía una sonrisa pequeña.

— Tu padre regresara dentro de poco, ve y cámbiate con la ropa que te dejo tu padre en tu habitación — Su madre se acuclillo para quedar a la altura de su hija — Recuerda lo que te dijo su padre — La niña asintió.

— Mantén tus emociones bajo control, respira profundo si tienes impulso de mostrarlas — Dijo la niña con voz de habérselo aprendido de memoria.

— Bien hija — Su madre se levanto y le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo que se fuera para que se arreglara.

Fui hasta mi habitación y me coloque la ropa tradicional vulcana, según lo que me informo mi madre, esta tarde tendríamos la visita de un compañero de trabajo de mi padre, nunca he conocido uno y jamás había invitado alguien a nuestra casa, debe de ser algo importante para realizar esta reunión.

Ya estaba lista, solo me observe al espejo para ver la ropa completamente pulcra y si ningún defecto, de la nada escuche como mi padre llegaba, pero no venia solo, alguien los acompañaba, corrí un tramo de la casa, cuando me acerque comencé a caminar más lento, vi que tres personas llegaron junto con mi padre, a ninguno lo reconocí, así que me quede al margen hasta que me presentaran.

Observe como mi madre saludaba a otra mujer de manera animosa, algo extraño en su comportamiento, ya cuando vi mas detalladamente supe la razón, la otra mujer era humana al igual que ella, sentí las comisuras de mis labios encorvarse un poco, pero respire profundo para controlarme, gire mi cabeza y vi a mi padre conversar con, supuse, su compañero.

Por ultimo vi a la tercera persona que había llegado, este era un niño que parecía tener diez años si lo calculo bien, al parecer sintió el peso de mi mirada porque se giro a verme, su expresión era plana, no tenía expresión por así decirlo, pero sus ojos eran diferentes parecían humanos, no lo sé, daba la sensación de calidez como me ha explicado mi madre, ese niño me escaneo de pies a cabeza haciéndome sentir incomoda, pero al llegar a mi rostro el simplemente desvió la mirada y espero a que su padre lo llamara.

— Así que ella es Danneth — Yo temblé un poco a la mención de mi nombre, voltee al origen de ese llamado, la mujer que había llegado estaba a un lado de mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer se acerco hasta mi y me tomo en brazos, yo no supe como reaccionar así que me quede quieta, al separarse vi a mi madre en busca de una explicación.

— Danneth, ella es Amanda una amiga mía y esposa del embajador Sarek — Yo asentí con mi cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

— Señora Amanda — dije respetuosamente, ella me sonrió tiernamente.

— Es muy hermosa, Aintzane — Yo sentí mis mejillas y orejas que se calentaban — ¡Oww! — dijo con emoción observándome como si fuera la cosa más tierna del universo, eso me dio más vergüenza, respiré profundo para calmarme.

— Embajador Sarek, creo que es momento de continuar — Escuche la voz de mi padre, sacándome de esa situación.

— Totalmente de acuerdo embajador Surak — Mi madre me tomo del brazo, todos nos sentamos, nosotros enfrente de nuestros invitados.

— El motivo de esta reunión es para acordar el compromiso sobre nuestros hijos — dijo el señor Sarek mientras me observaba.

— En efecto embajador — contesto mi padre, voltee a verlo, sabia que debía comprometerme, era una tradición vulcana.

— El es mi primogénito Spock — El niño hizo una leve reverencia a mis padres — Esta acordado que nuestros primogénitos contraigan nupcias en un futuro para la postergación de nuestra estirpe — Mi padre asintió en reconocimiento — Su hija es la candidata perfecta para esa tarea — Spock me volteo a ver, no sé qué estaría pensando, pero vi que sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, creo que la idea no le agrado.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, se espera un resultado satisfactorio — Mi padre me dio una mirada, yo asentí leve, mi mamá y la Señora Amanda estaban con esa sonrisa que parecía que se las habían trabado, por último, Spock tan inmutable como hace cinco minutos, solo me observaba sin decir nada.

Todos se pusieron de pie, mi padre se despidió con el saludo de nuestra gente, el Señor Sarek le respondió igual, cuando la familia del embajador se fue, mi padre se detuvo frente a mí, acaricio mi cabello con cuidado.

— Bien hecho Danneth — Yo quise sonreír, pero me contuve, el con una mirada aprobatoria se dirigió a otro sitio.

…

_**9 años después…**_

Otro día normal el Vulcano, como todas las tardes me dirijo hacia la casa del embajador Sarek, cada cuanto me detengo a contemplar la belleza de mi planeta, no sé porque los demás no se detienen a observar su entorno, solo caminan y se desplazan para llegar a su destino, yo suspire derrotada, ya había aceptado que yo no era como todos los Vulcanos, mi parte humana era la que me identificaba y me sentía más cómoda con eso, es decir que falle con mi educación básica, todos estos años de adoctrinamiento para controlar mis emociones han sido un desperdicio de tiempo, por más que trataba no podía, llegue a pensar que era un vulcano defectuoso.

He hablado varias veces con mi padre sobre mi actitud, pero cada vez que me disculpo por no contar con sus expectativas, el me dice que esta bien, pero muy en el fondo se que lo estoy decepcionando, mi madre por el contrario me da ánimos para aferrarme a esos sentimientos, sus puntos son validos al momento de explicármelos, dice que al ser parte humana puedo decidir sobre mis emociones, pero estaba en Vulcano, no era correcto parecer humano.

Como sea, mi vida puede considerarse normal, en todos estos años mis padres me han sorprendido con el nacimiento de mi hermano menor Trevok, por el momento tiene ocho años, y a simple vista parece un vulcano puro, por lo que no llamaría la atención como yo lo hago, por una parte me alegro de que sea así, porque no lo molestaran como a mi, pero me entristece que el, si se esta tomando el adoctrinamiento vulcano muy enserio y eso me preocupa un poco, siempre será mi hermano pequeño y quiero protegerlo de cualquier peligro o daño.

Ya casi llego a la casa el embajador Sarek, no he mencionado a Spock, el es mi prometido por un acuerdo entre nuestros padres, pero no hemos tenido ninguna conexión hasta ahora, es un poco frustrante tener reuniones con él, porque no se le pueden llamar citas a reuniones programadas por nuestros padres, que nos exigen un intercambio de palabras una vez cada seis meses, algo que a el no le agrada.

Todos estos años cada vez que nos reunimos desde que estamos comprometidos, siempre es lo mismo, solo hablamos para decirnos un "hola", o "Señorita Danneth", pero en raras ocasiones conversamos del clima, pero eso es en muy raras ocasiones casi inexistentes, como sea ya iba llegando a la casa de Spock, toque lentamente la puerta y una Amanda sonriente me abrió.

— Neth, bienvenida, pasa — Yo asentí con mi cabeza — Spock esta en su habitación, puedes ir — Yo sonreí, sabia los intentos de la Señora Amanda para que Spock me aceptara, pero simplemente no pasaba.

— Gracias Señora Amanda, con su permiso — Ella me sonrió más, yo camine hasta la habitación de Spock, toque lentamente hasta que escuche un "adelante".

— Buena tarde Spock — Y ahí estaba sentado sobre una silla con un libro en sus manos, el levanto la vista del libro.

— Señorita Danneth — me dijo con voz neutral, el se levanto y se aliso su camisa — Tome asiento — Me indico una silla frente a él, yo suspiré y fui a sentarme, él se me quedaba observando, como era costumbre se volvió a sentar en donde estaba y tomo su libro de nuevo, metiéndose en la lectura, no sé porque seguía viniendo, era obvio que no pasaría nada fuera de lo usual, si lo hubiera sabido.

Se bien que Spock no me tolera, pero he llegado a respetarlo, se que a el no le parece que controle mis emociones, eso me a costado muchos problemas en la escuela, casi siempre me molestaban por ser mitad humana y tener características de ellos, solo mis orejas eran la de un vulcano, por eso era victima de maltratos y abusos de mis compañeros, pero Spock siempre había estado ahí defendiéndome, claro que después de hacerlo me daba un sermón de un comportamiento adecuado ya que mi actitud tambien lo afecta a él por ser igual a mí, y por el hecho de estar comprometidos, no sé porque siempre hace lo mismo si yo he visto que le sonríe a su madre, y ha mostrado emociones de vez en cuando, yo creo que solo no me tolera, así que no me queda mas que disculparme con él.

Ya había pasado un cuarto de hora y Spock seguía con su libro, mejor le decía que había sido suficiente para irme de aquí, pero de repente el dejo el libro y se puso de pie frente a mí, sacándome de balance, me pidió que me levantara.

— Señorita Danneth — Dijo sin dejarme de ver a los ojos, sentí que mis orejas se calentaban — Tengo algo de suma importancia que informarle — ¿Informarme?, de que se tratara.

— Usted dirá — dije sin pensar, el hizo una mueca supongo que de disgusto.

— He decidido terminar nuestro compromiso — Mi corazón dio un vuelco hacia atrás, estaba confundida, que acababa de decir.

— ¿Perdón Spock?, ¿Qué dijiste? — El me miro a los ojos con fastidio.

— He decidido terminar nuestro compromiso — No escuche mal, lo había dicho.

— ¡No lo dices en serio! — El levanto una ceja.

— No encuentro variantes que indiquen que lo que dice no es en serio — Yo sentí no podía creerlo.

— ¿He hecho algo mal? — pregunté preocupada, sentí que mis ojos picaban.

— Hay suficientes puntos que confirman esa pregunta, sin embargo, es una decisión que he tomado sin necesidad de justificación — Yo no me pude controlar, sentí lagrimas sobre mis mejillas.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estas decidiendo? — dije con la mirada baja, mis lagrimas seguían cayendo, sentía que por esto decepcionaría a un mas a mis padres, no podía hacerme esto, se que no soy perfecta, pero pensé que Spock respetaría el matrimonio arreglado.

— Afirmativo, cuando tengas la edad necesaria para romper el compromiso, se hará de inmediato, hasta entonces he decidido informarte ya que he aceptado un lugar en la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano, por ende, no tendremos contacto alguno — Yo asentí, no podía objetar su decisión.

— Faltan seis años terrestres para que tenga la edad para romper el compromiso — dije en voz baja.

— En efecto, por ello decidí dar por terminado este asunto, antes de que avanzara más — Yo respire profundamente, me limpie las lagrimas y levante mi frente lo más digna posible.

— Esta bien Señor Spock, no discutiré su decisión, si es lo que desea, está bien por mí, espero que tenga éxito en la Academia, y sinceramente no deseo verlo ni saber de usted de ser posible hasta el día de dar por terminado el compromiso — Yo mire sus ojos un instante, antes de girarme con intenciones de salir.

— Enterado — dijo sin más, maldito vulcano.

Sali de su habitación, baje con calma las escaleras de su hogar tratando de no llamar a atención de la Señora Amanda.

— Neth, ¿ya te vas? — "

— Si Señora Amanda, es momento de retirarme — Ella ladeo su cabeza en confusión.

— Aun es temprano querida, quizá puedas quedarte a cenar — sugirió amablemente, yo no pude reprimir una mirada de tristeza.

— Me disculpo, pero no es posible, mi presencia aquí no es requerida — Ella se acero hasta mí, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, yo me tense.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Me pregunto maternalmente, yo negué despacio.

— Me retiro, con su permiso — Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, salí corriendo de esa casa, quería llegar a mi hogar.

Vi que la señorita Danneth salió de mi habitación, al parecer no tomo muy bien mi declaración, pero no me dejo otra opción, he tratado de que esto funcionara para complacer a mi padre, pero cada día era más difícil verla.

No se porque es la única persona en el planeta que causa un efecto en mi y eso no me agrada, si deseo continuar con la educación que me inculcaron, no puedo aceptar a Danneth como mi pareja, si ella no estuviera no experimentaría, este tipo de emociones que son más humanas que vulcanas, no puedo permitírmelo.

Supere y regrese a mi lectura, ya no tenia ese peso en mis hombros, pero seguía teniendo una sensación inquietante al ver que Danneth lloraba, no es correcto dejar que las emociones fluyan, pero con ella es inminente, espero que con esta decisión deje de tener estas emociones para ser un buen Vulcano como mi padre lo espera.

Unos golpes en mi pueta me alertaron, quizá Danneth había olvidado algo, al abrir la puerta mi madre me observaba preocupada.

— Spock, ¿Estas bien? — Yo asentí — ¿Por qué se fue Neth? — Una abreviación que mi madre utilizaba para referirse a Danneth.

— He terminado mi relación con ella, no lo tomo bien — dije así de simple, mi madre me miro con sorpresa.

— ¿Eso has hecho? — Volví asentir — ¿Tu padre lo sabe? — Yo negué.

— Le informare una vez que llegue — Ella parecía decepcionada.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión, Spock — Yo vi sus ojos seguía con ese gesto de decepción.

— Negativo, no me arrepiento de la decisión — Ella asintió y me sonrió triste antes de marcharse.


	2. Capítulo 2

✵Capítulo N°2✵

— ¡Hey picuda, despiértate que llegaremos tarde! — Sentí un peso sobre mí, podía deducir que era mi compañera de cuarto Tarkya.

— Ya escuché la primera vez — Quite la sabana que cubría mi rostro, ella se recostó a un lado mío, su cara mostraba que estaba complacida consigo misma, vi que tenía puesto su uniforme de color oro.

— Recuerda que te estoy llevando y quiero llegar temprano — Yo rodé los ojos, me levante y fui al baño para ducharme y arreglarme, tarde muy poco, cepille mi cabello en una coleta antes de salir, me puse mi uniforme una camisa de color azul junto a un pantalón negro, tome mi padd y la guarde en mi bolso.

— Ya estoy lista — Tarkya me sonrió y me entrego un vaso portátil, yo agradecí el gesto y fuimos por su vehículo — ¿Podrías decirme porque vamos a la academia tan temprano?, aún falta una hora para el inicio de nuestro último año — Ella asintió, seguía viendo el camino.

— Bueno, me llego un rumor que los horarios de clase de este año, han sido cambiados a último minuto, por lo que es importante ir a verificar si hubo cambios en nuestros horarios — Yo enarque una ceja.

— ¿Y cómo obtuviste la información? — Ella se detuvo y me sonrió guiñándome un ojo.

— Ayer salí con el teniente Brown, y en nuestra conversación, salió esa información — Yo suspiré, esta chica era todo un caso.

— De ser así, tendria que llegar un mensaje que informé sobre esta nueva acción — Mi padd sonó, ella me sonreía burlista, abrí el correo de la academia, informaba que hubo un cambio y se debía ir de inmediato a las instalaciones para obtener sus nuevos horarios.

— Ya vez, tenía razón — Guarde mi padd, ignorando a mi compañera.

Al llegar a la academia, ella bajo deprisa jalándome del brazo, la seguí hasta los módulos donde se obtenía los horarios de clases, Tarkya paso primero.

— ¿Nombre? — Un joven castaño le hablo, ella sonrió de lado.

— Cadete Tarkya Darzi — El sujeto tecleo unas cosas en su padd y un sonido se escuchó en las manos de Tarkya — Gracias — dijo y me dejo pasar.

— ¿Nombre? —Volvió a preguntar el chico.

— Cadete Danneth Rhys — Escuche como llegaba mi horario, asentí en agradecimiento, voltee hacia Tarkya que me veía curiosa.

— Neth, ¿Por qué no ocupas tu verdadero apellido? — Yo la miré interrogante, le dije que camináramos, porque los demás cadetes no tardarían en llegar.

— Sabes que mi padre es Vulcano, por ende, su apellido es difícil para que los humanos lo pronuncien — Ella rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

— No somos tan tontos para escribir mal tu apellido — Yo sonreí porque sabía que no era así.

— De verdad crees que puedan escribir S'khl T'yue, si lo pronuncio — Ella dio un pequeño resoplido, ahora me tocaba a mi burlarme.

— Bueno, ya entendí, ahora, ¿Cuál es tu horario? — Yo cheque mi padd.

— En la primera clase, tengo bioquímica... Bien, espero poder entender la manera en la que funcionan los organismos — Quizás así comprenda cómo es posible que existan seres tan extraños como Spock, ugh, lo detesto, espero no volver a verlo en mi vida, si me lo encuentro, _¡me mato!_

— Super genial, entonces te veo en el descanso de la quinta hora — Tarkya beso mi mejilla y se fue hacia su edificio, dejándome sola con 40 minutos de anticipación para mi primera clase.

En estos momentos estaría recostada en mi suave, tibia y apacible cama, todavía no me acostumbro al clima terrestre, es tan frío a comparación de Vulcano que la temperatura mínima es de 55°, pero como yo decidí estudiar en la Flota, pues no me queda más opción que aguantarme.

— ¡Neth! — Yo me detuve en seco, pero no me gire — ¡Oye elfa! — Rodé mis ojos por la expresión — ¡No te hagas que la virgen te habla! — Y a este qué le pasa, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?, ya derrotada me giré.

Hacia mí venía mi amigo Ángel, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro corte mediano y ondulado, de estatura promedio para un humano, 1.80 m aprox., sus ojos color miel resaltaban como luminosos reflectores, adornados con largas y rizadas pestañas color azabache, que a su vez contrastaban con su piel bronceada, un espécimen exótico, en términos terrestres, _"atractivo"._

— Hola Ángel — Mi amigo me abrazo efusivamente, yo reí un poco.

— Qué hay elfa — Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero al ser parte vulcano mi amigo sintió un puñetazo por mi fuerza.

— ¡Auch! — se quejó, sobándose el hombro.

— Oh, lo siento, no sabía que eras tan sensible, pensé que era más fuerte — le dije con falsa culpa.

— Lo soy, pero no todos somos parte Vulcanos aquí, sabes — respondió irónicamente.

— Bien, espera un segundo... ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, aún faltan 37 minutos y 34 segundos para que comiencen las clases — le pregunté extrañada.

— Oh vaya... Tarkya me lo volvió hacer — Yo levante una ceja interrogante.

— Según el mensaje de la Flota, los cadetes tenían que presentarse en el módulo de orientación educativa, para reasignación de horarios — Se quedo meditando mi respuesta.

— En términos terrestres por favor, sin tanto tecnicismo, apenas van a ser las 7 am, mi cerebro no funciona hasta las 10... demonios Forrest — Yo suspire cansina.

— Ve al módulo de orientación por tu nuevo horario — Dije apuntando hacia ese sitio, el me dio un gesto de que lo esperará y fue hasta ese sitio.

Vi una banca y me senté a esperarlo, vi como poco a poco los cadetes iban llegando, Ángel regresó trotando hasta mí.

— Oye elfa, ¿qué te toco en la primera hora? — Yo enarque una ceja, ya era del día a día que me dijera así.

— Bioquímica — El hizo una mueca.

— A mí me toco armamento avanzado — dijo checando su padd — Esto es extraño — Yo fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a él.

— ¿Qué sucede? — El me mostro su horario.

— No mencionan a los profesores — El parecía confundido.

— Quizá se deba a la reasignación de horarios, no debes preocuparte, de seguro tendremos buenos profesores — Intente sonreírle de manera sencilla, pero el enarco una ceja.

— Confiare en tu deducción — Suspiro derrotado — ¿Qué tienes a la segunda hora? — Yo cheque me horarios.

— Física aplicada en el salón G14 — Ángel soltó una risa fuerte que lastimo mis sensibles oídos.

— Perfecto, tendremos clases juntos, es mejor ir a la primera clase ya falta poco para que inicie y no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día — Ambos caminamos entre el mar de personas, al parecer todos llegaron al mismo tiempo buscando sus respectivos horarios, chocamos contra varios de ellos, era fastidioso pero necesario, al llegar al edificio cada quien se fue por su camino, espero que este año sea tan pasivo como el anterior.

…

La primera hora paso sin contratiempos, el profesor Colombo planteo el régimen de estudios, iniciando con el tema de Bioquímica estructural, un tema atrayente a mi parecer, como sea, el profesor fue muy explícito en recapitular los conocimientos adquiridos en los años previos de preparación, aplicando un examen de conocimientos básicos para medir el nivel de los estudiantes en dicha rama, el día de mañana nos dará a conocer el resultado de dicho examen.

Como era de esperarse, me encamine a mi siguiente clase, Ángel ya me esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

— ¿Y bien? — Yo pase de largo, ignorándolo apropósito, el me siguió por detrás — ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? — Ángel me alcanzo y paso un brazo sobre mis hombros, sentí su temperatura, me dio un escalofrió debido a que los humanos son más fríos que los Vulcanos, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto de Ángel, ambos nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase.

— Pues, estuvo bien, el profesor Colombo tiene un vasto conocimiento de la materia — El me apretó más hacia él.

— Me alegro, yo casi que me duermo en clase, el profesor Kirchner, hablo sobre la historia de los armamentos y su evolución a través de los años — Yo negué lentamente, podía sentir su decepción por el tacto a mi persona, cuando llegamos al salón, Ángel seguía abrazándome por los hombros, al entrar vimos a un sujeto frente al pizarrón, supongo que era el profesor, traía una camisa negra de personal docente.

— Permiso profesor — dijo Ángel, llamando la atención del hombre.

— Concedido — Esa voz me sonaba familiar, cuando el sujeto se dio vuelta vi claramente de que se trataba del único Vulcano que no quería ver en la maldita galaxia, ¡mi nuevo profesor de Física aplicada era Spock!

El me observo con algo parecido a la impresión, bueno no lo mostró como un humano, pero note que sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo usual, observo fijamente el brazo de Ángel sobre mi hombro antes de fruncir el ceño, para después verme a los ojos — Tomen asiento Cadetes — Y volvió a girarse.

¡Yo me sentía increíblemente incomoda!, no podía pensar de entre cuantas posibilidades podía encontrarme a Spock justo en el planeta Tierra, bueno la verdad si ponía, lo calculo seria de 1 entre 100 000 posibilidades, eso no sonaba tan improbable, lo que si sonaba imposible era la posibilidad de que estuviera en el mismo edificio y siendo mi profesor de Física, entonces la probabilidad seria de 1 entre 99 999 999, y para mi mala suerte había ganado ese 1.

— Ya que están todos presentes, daré inicio a la clase — Su voz sonó por todo el salón, cada estudiante estaba atento — Abran su libro en la página siete — Se escucho el sonido de las páginas que cambiaban, era interesante saber que Spock utilizaría un medio tan primitivo para enseñanza.

— Cadete S'khl T'yue — Mierda, ¿porque me hablaba a mí? — ¿Algún motivo para que usted no acate la indicación que ordene? — Yo negué, me había tomado por sorpresa.

— Ninguna Señor — dije tratando de modular mi voz y que no se notara mi nerviosismo.

— Que no se repita Cadete — Yo asentí, saque el libro y cambie las paginas, el me seguía observando atentamente, después comenzó a dar la clase.

Pasar la siguiente hora en ese salón fue una total molestia para mí, Spock era un profesor estricto sin espacio para los errores, en lo que iba de la hora, ya había sacado a tres estudiantes por no estar bien preparados, cuando termino la hora pude respirar tranquila, tome mis cosas lo más rápido posible para salir, Ángel me tomo del brazo para seguirle el paso.

— Cadete S'khl T'yue, espere un momento — ¡Oh no!, confirmado, el destino quiere que sufra.

— Comandante — respondí volteándolo a ver.

— Cadete Arriaga, retírese — Ángel me soltó del brazo, me dio una mirada de cuestionamiento.

— Te veo en un minuto — Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, mii amigo entendió, salió del aula cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Que necesita comandante? — Él estaba de pie con los brazos detrás de su espalda, con el porte estoico de todo un Vulcano.

— Quiero aclarar algunas cosas con usted, tome asiento — Me señalo el banco frente a su escritorio.

— Opto por quedarme de pie, comandante — El asintió e igual se quedó de pie.

— Espero que mi presencia no afecte en su desempeño dentro de la academia — Yo fruncí el ceño, directo al punto.

— No tendría porque Señor, sin embargo, le pediré que nuestro trato sea solo el de _profesor-alumno_, sinceramente no imagine que usted decidiera en listarse en la Flota, lo último que supe de usted, es que había aceptado un lugar en la Academia de Vulcano — El enarco una ceja antes de asentir.

— Lo rechace y me enliste en la Flota Estelar — Sus ojos marrones me miraban fijamente, había cambiado desde que lo vi, había crecido varios centímetros, sus rasgos se hicieron más definidos, lo único que seguía igual era el ridículo peinado de hongo como dicen los humanos.

— Bien comandante, si es todo, me retiro, aún tengo otras asignaturas que atender y usted me ha quitado 3.7 minutos de mi siguiente clase — Spock simplemente asintió.

— Puede retirarse cadete — Cuando iba a salir del aula, me gire para aclararle algo.

— Comandante, tengo que pedirle que cuando me nombre no utilice el apellido de mi padre — Vi como tensaba sus músculos — Los profesores me llaman Cadete Rhys, para que este enterado — Tome la perilla.

— No sabía que se avergonzara de su ascendencia — _Maldito duende_, que le pasa, no sabe nada sobre mí.

— ¡Con todo respecto comandante! — Camine hacia él y puse mi dedo sobre su pecho, el enarco una ceja — No sabe de lo que habla, no conoce el motivo por el cual ocupo el apellido de mi madre, y para serle sincera es algo que no le incumbe, así que le pediré que se abstenga de hacer ese tipo de comentarios — Quite mi dedo de su pecho, el en todo momento vio el contacto de mi mano, sabía que no leería mi mente por eso, además tengo buenos bloqueos, no soy tan tonta para no haberlos fortalecido.

— Esto se podría considerar una falta de respeto hacia un oficial superior — Dijo con un deje de molestia en su tono de voz, yo sonreí de lado.

— Mis disculpas comandante — No le permití contestar, salí del aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Hey elfa, ¿qué te dijo el profesor? — Ángel me estaba esperando recargado sobre la pared.

— Nada en realidad — Tome su mano — Tenemos que correr para llegar a la clase — Ambos corrimos lo más deprisa que nuestras piernas soportaron.

….

Que probabilidad había de encontrarme a la Señorita Danneth siendo parte del cuerpo de cadetes de la flota estelar.

Cuando la vi entrar me quedé desconcertado por un momento, hace seis años que no la veía desde que opte por terminar nuestro compromiso.

Cuando llego a lado del cadete Arriaga, y este la tenía sujeta sobre su hombro, una sensación de molestia me lleno al ver ese contacto, ella parecía sorprendida de verme, y durante toda la hora note su incomodidad, debía aclararle que mi presencia no debía afectar su desempeño, después de todo es mi estudiante y por ende es mi responsabilidad.

Decidí esperar a que concluyera la hora para dialogar con ella, conversamos de manera amena, hasta que me pidió que la llamara por el apellido de su madre, para mí eso era un insulto a nuestra cultura, es como si negara ser vulcana, así que decidí dejárselo en claro, pero su actitud fue completamente emocional, su rostro mostraba molestia y enojo, me sentía de decepcionado de saber que aún no controlaba sus emociones como se supone debería de hacer, así que en mi criterio había hecho lo correcto al terminar nuestro compromiso.

Cuando se retiró, algo me alentó a seguirla, abrí un poco la puerta escuchando la conversación de los cadetes, escuche claramente que el cadete Arriaga había llamado "Elfa" a la cadete S'khl T'yue, y al parecer eso a ella no le molesto el apelativo, cuando era claramente un insulto.

Observe que la cadete tomaba de la mano al Cadete Arriaga, un gesto muy íntimo entre vulcanos y para ser honesto no me gustó nada.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi meditación de eventos, por ella había entrado la cadete Uhura.

— ¿Está disponible comandante? — Yo me puse de pie poniendo mis manos detrás de mi espalda, asentí en contestación.

— ¿Que necesita cadete? — Ella se acercó hasta mí, tomo mi rostro y me beso de la forma humana, siendo una pareja era lógico este tipo de contacto, al separarse de mi observe que sonreía, otra actitud humana que era su costumbre mostrar.

— Solo quería besarte Spock, ¿Tienes libre esta hora? — Yo asentí en afirmación — Ven te invito un té — La invitación no fue de mi agrado, pero no tenía pendientes esa hora y rechazar la oferta de Nyota podría considerarse una ofensa ante la relación que teníamos, así que sin perder tiempo tome mi padd para estar informado por cualquier situación, gire en dirección a Nyota.

— Por supuesto Nyota — Ella sonrió, ambos caminamos hacia el comedor de la academia.


End file.
